


The Woman I Love

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [25]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Love, Song - Freeform, Song Inspired, Songfic, Up and Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “Don’t be sorry, you are who you are. Just know that we are always here for you. And, I love you too.”
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Song Inspired [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Woman I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jason Mraz - The Woman I Love

They say opposites attract. That is exactly what they are.

Lee Gahyeon is a cute bubbly girl that is very outgoing and friendly. She has a lot of friends here and there, from the same age until those who are older than her. Everyone adores her and loves her, even her schoolmates and teachers love her. Her sister is a famous singer, Lee Siyeon, but no one knows about it other than those who are close to her. Her sister also does her best to keep her away from the public. 

On the other side, Lee Yubin is a very quiet girl. She rarely goes out and she has only a few close friends. Her friends are pretty much similar to her, calm and quiet. She likes to stay in her studio, working on her music. Yubin works as a hidden music producer, working with major companies and singers without showing herself to the public. Only her close friends know about it. 

“YUBIN! Let’s go to Minji’s!” Siyeon barged into her studio, startling her that is struggling to find the right notes. 

“No. I need to finish this one soon.” Yubin said without looking at her. 

“You need to loosen up let’s go have some fun.” Siyeon plops herself on the sofa.

“I…”

“Handong will be there too, and my sister will be coming with her friends too.”

“Fine…” Yubin gives at the moment she heard Siyeon mentioned that her sister will be coming. 

“Whipped… You like my sister, huh.” Siyeon said with a teasing tone. 

“Shut up and move your ass before I change my mind.” And she walks out from her studio with Siyeon following behind.

The bar is not that far from her studio and it’s owned by their friend, Kim Minji, and it has also become their meet up place. There they also met their other friends, Kim Bora or what people called SuA, the dancer and also Minji’s girlfriend. Kim Yoohyeon, Yubin’s same age friend and also Gahyeon’s friend. Handong, the model, also Siyeon’s girlfriend but only the group knows about it.

“You manage to drag her out of her studio, Singnie.” Yoohyeon went to hug Siyeon and snuggle to her the moment they walked into the bar. Siyeon just smiles and pats her head before they walk to the counter. 

“Yeah, it’s not that hard, just mention Gahyeon and up she goes.” Siyeon smirks and the others try hard not to laugh.

It’s not a secret that Yubin is having a big crush on Siyeon’s sister. They said that she is too afraid to tell, but it is very obvious with each one of her actions towards the younger. But what they didn’t know is the two of them hold secrets that only they know. 

“Where is the other anyway?” Siyeon asks as she sips on her drink. 

“They are on their way, I thought you will be coming with Dongie.” 

“She will be coming late, she has a photo shoot.” 

As they chatted, the doorbell’s ring, indicating a newcomer. There walks in Bora with Gahyeon following close behind her. 

“Met this little one outside.” Bora said while making her way to Minji.

“Hey! We both know you are the smallest here!” Gahyeon pout while her sister pats her and smile. 

The night goes by with them chatted about their days, they stop for a while when Handong came and continue catching up with each other. There are not that many guests that night, hence Minji decides to call it a day earlier and closed up the bar. They stay for a few more hours and went back when the times hit 12. 

They part ways, going back to their respective house. Siyeon and Handong went back together as they live together while Minji and Bora since they stay just above the bar they stayed. Yoohyeon is driving home alone leaving Yubin and Gahyeon walking back together since they stay near the bar. 

“So, how’s your day?” Gahyeon asks, breaking the silence between the two.

“I thought we had talked about it just now.” 

“Well, I wasn’t listening…”

“Hahaha, nothing much, just finishing up the song that is in progress.” 

“Hmm… You should rest, don’t overwork yourself.” Gahyeon said as she latches herself closer to Yubin. 

“I will not don’t worry.” Yubin smile and pats her head and the two of them walk back in comfortable silence. 

Yubin rummaging her bag searching for her keys with her right hand, while her left is still holding Gahyeon’s. The moment she opened the door, her puppy comes running to them and Gahyeon squat down to hold her up. 

“Hey, there baby.” She said and walks inside the house. 

That is the first secret that they hide from the others. While the other girls know that they stayed at the same building, what they didn’t know is that they stay at the same house. 

They changed to comfortable clothes and Yubin is now sitting on her bed opening her notebook trying to think of anything. Gahyeon settles herself beside her and rests her head on her tight. 

“What are you writing?”

“Lyrics. But I can’t think of anything.”

Gahyeon hummed and settle herself on her side of the bed and went to sleep, not before she gave a peck on Yubin’s. 

Yubin stares at her sleeping back, trying to think of any words, but nil, she got none. So she decides to close her notebook and called it a day. 

“So, how’s the new song going on?” 

A week has passed since that night, Yubin finished up the song that she previously produced and hands it out to the artist. And now she plans to start a new project for herself since she didn’t have any request for the meantime. 

“Handed it out, and now I am just messing around.”

“You messing around? Does that mean that you will be making new music again? Now I am excited. Can I have it this time?” Siyeon asks with her puppy eyes. 

“Let’s see…” Yubin just hummed and drift her attention back to her notebook. 

Siyeon just sat there, staring at her then makes her way out of her studio. Not wanting to disturb her friends any further. 

**_ Maybe I annoy you with my choices _ **

**_ Well, you annoy me sometimes too with your voice _ **

**_ But that ain’t enough for me  _ **

**_ To move out and move on _ **

**_ I’m just gonna love you like the woman I love _ **

Yubin knows that Gahyeon is not happy with her decisions to become a music producer. They had known each other since they were little and have grown up together and hearing Yubin talking about her dream, Gahyeon can only give up and supports her. 

She knows that the younger is mad when she went home late and tired. She is worried when she didn’t come home and skip her meals. She is annoyed when she decides to stay at her studio to make music rather than staying at home and cuddle. 

Yubin is sometimes annoyed too by Gahyeon’s nagging, but she knows that Gahyeon is just worried about her. She can never get tired of her nagging, and that can’t also make her leave and move on, because she loves the younger too much to be annoyed. 

Yes, that is their second secret. The two of them dated each other for as long as they can remember. They never think of keeping it a secret, it’s just that their friends are too dense to notice. Yubin is never the type to show affection and Gahyeon is not much different. They can be cheesy when they are together, but outside they are just like two very close childhood friends. 

**_ We don’t have to hurry _ **

**_ You can take as long as you want _ **

**_ I’m holding steady _ **

**_ My heart’s at home _ **

**_ With my hand behind you _ **

**_ I will catch you if you fall _ **

**_ I’m just gonna love you like the woman I love _ **

“Gahyeon, baby, where are you? You rarely join use nowadays.” Yubin hears Siyeon talking to her sister over the phone. They are here again at the bar after Siyeon forcefully pulls her along. 

She wants to tell them that Gahyeon is busy nowadays, she is having a stressful day, and she just wanted to be alone nowadays. But she also thinks that she should tell her sister about her problem by herself. 

She always tells Gahyeon to contact her sister because she is worried. But being the stubborn one, she said that she doesn’t want to cause trouble to her sister. Her sister is busy enough and she doesn’t want to add a burden to that. But what she doesn’t know is that her sister is getting worried day by day. 

“You sure? You want me to be there for you? Or you want to come to my place? I can go home now and accompany you, baby.” Siyeon worried voice is visible, and Handong is beside her holding her hands. 

“Okay then, do call me if anything okay? Don’t keep everything to yourself, baby.”

“I love you too.” And she hangs up the phone. 

“She seems to be stressing over her final thesis. I wish I could help, but she just straight declined my help.” Siyeon pout.

“I am sure she will be okay, she is a strong kid and she will come to you if she needs you.” 

“That is what I don’t like, I want her to comes to me every time. Not when she needs me, but whenever she feels down, happy, sad, tired. I am her sister for god sake, but I feel like I am the worst sister in the world.” 

“You are not, she loves you, she just doesn’t want to cause a burden to you. You already have enough to deal and she just doesn’t want to add it to that.” 

“You don’t understand, Yubin. I want her to depend on me, I want her to annoy me, I want her to trust me. I just… I miss my little sister.”

“She knows, she misses you too. Maybe you could come over and talk to her? Be there for her rather than waiting for her to come looking for you.” 

The nights feel heavy for the group, but they decide to drop it and talks about something else. And that night, Yubin comes home to a sobbing sound from her room. She went into their room and she wraps herself around the younger without muttering a word. She knows silence is all she needs. 

Her sobbing calmed down, and she starts to feel drowsy. Crying makes her tired, but she feels safe now that Yubin is there for her. She is tired, and stressed, her lecturer is also not helping much by telling her to re-review her thesis. 

“Yubin…”

“Hmm?” She adjust her positions when Gahyeon moved, she hummed and stroke her hair slowly and lovingly. 

“Thank you…”

“I will always be there for you, holding you when you are down, and be happy for you when you are happy. You know that don’t you. Even though I am not showing much of it.”

They say action speaks louder than words. And that is what Yubin had been doing this whole time. She didn’t say much, but she was always there through her up and down. 

“I know, and I love you.” Gahyeon looks up, and she pecks her lips. 

Yubin smiles at her, “I love you too.” She whispered and she kissed the crown of her head before the two drifted to sleep. 

**_ Sometimes the world can make you feel _ **

**_ You’re not welcome anymore _ **

**_ And you beat yourself up _ **

**_ You let yourself get mad _ **

**_ And in those times when you stop loving _ **

**_ That woman I adore _ **

**_ You could relax _ **

**_ Because, babe, I got your back _ **

**_ I got you _ **

The pressure Gahyeon’s got is too overwhelming. Her papers keep on getting rejected, and as the graduations coming near she feels more stressed. Yubin wanted to be there for her, but every time she tried, Gahyeon will just drove her away. And so she keeps space, she let her have her own time. Not before she let the younger knows, that she will always be there for her when she needs her. 

Gahyeon let herself fall into the darkness, she keeps on revising and re-submit her papers, but each time, there will always be a new problem arise. She beats herself up in every possible way, she stayed awake reviewing her thesis and changed it from time to time, trying to perfect it. She blames herself for not doing enough research for her thesis, and she locks herself away from the other, burying herself within the books inside the library. 

Yubin tried to talk to her, but she failed. She called Siyeon one day, asking for her help because she thinks that if she can’t do it, maybe her sister can. And that was also the first time that Siyeon and Handong ever come to her house, or so they thought at first. But when they step into Gahyeon’s house they realize, that the stuff inside is for 2 persons. That is when they found out that the two of them are living together.

But they decide to let it slide, and they went to confront Gahyeon inside her room. The moment she saw her sister, she broke into tears, she cried inside her sister's hug, telling her she missed her, that she is tired, she can’t do it anymore. That she wants to give up. But her sister told her to stay strong because giving up is not what she is. Siyeon told her that she can do it, she just has to calm down. 

The two sisters stayed like that and they catch up with each other for their lost time while Handong and Yubin stayed outside to give them space. Siyeon carefully asked her sister about her relationship with Yubin and whether the two of them are living together, and that is when Gahyeon told her everything. Siyeon didn’t get angry but instead, she feels disappointed, not at her sister, but at herself for not realizing that sooner. 

Outside of their room, Handong and Yubin are sitting on the kitchen counter sipping on their tea while chatting with each other. 

“So, the two of you…”

“Hmm? Ah, me and Gah?”

“Yes… Are you…”

“Yes, we had been together for years and I am more surprised that none of you feel suspicious about that.” 

“Well, you guys hide it too well.”

“We never hide it tho, it’s just we never talked about it. But hiding is not our plan.”

“How come no one found out.”

“Minji and Bora know, they just thought that the rest also knows about it that’s why they never bring it up.”

“Ah, well, guess we are too dense to realize.”

“Hahaha, but we never intended to hide our relationship. You know, we always go home together, and sometimes Gahyeon dropping by at my studio when you guys are there, funny that you didn’t feel suspicious.”

“Well, you two are close since you were babies, how can we know that you are not just a very close childhood friends.”

“Did childhood friends kiss and hug?”

“Ah… now that you mentioned it. How long?”

“5 years…”

“Woah, that’s longer than us.” Handong smiles.

They talked about some other stuff until the two sisters walk out of the rooms. Gahyeon went straight to Yubin and she hugs her muttering some sorry and I love you to which Yubin responds with a kiss on the top of her head. 

Siyeon smirking at her, telling that she is indeed whipped and telling her that she is more amused than surprised that this whole time she tells her she is whipped is that she is. 

**_ No, I don’t wish to change you _ **

**_ You got it under control _ **

**_ You wake up each day different _ **

**_ Another reason for me to keep holding on _ **

**_ I’m not attached to any way you’re showing up _ **

**_ I’m just gonna love you like the woman I love _ **

**_ Yeah I’m gonna love you, you’re the woman I love _ **

Gahyeon starts to go out more after that night. She tries to think calmly, and she opens up more to Yubin. She seeks help from the others to which the others gratefully give her all their time to help her.

On the other side, the new song that Yubin is also finished. She let Siyeon listened to it and asks for her opinion. To which Siyeon just hugs her and tells her it is beautiful. Her tears tell her enough. 

She decides to give the song to Siyeon after all. She thinks that the singer can convey what she wants to tell and she can deliver the song in the way she wanted it to be. And sure enough, the song becomes hit in such a short time. They released it digitally, and the moment it released it shot up to the top of the search ranks. 

Interview after interview, reporter asking about the meaning of the songs, whether it is her that write those lyrics, Siyeon only smile and said:  _ “It is written by a wonderful woman that love and adore her other half and her love helps and brings back her other half back to the person she knows them to be.” _

No one knows who is this producer since they decide to keep it anonymous, but the world still loves and supports the song. A positive response is written as to how beautiful and deep the song meant.

“My sister is so good at everything, huh. Good at singing, good at expressing and also good with her words.” Gahyeon amused smile is written on her face as she reads the articles beside Yubin. 

“They said that the song is beautiful and the meaning is deep. I love it too you know.”

“You do know who this song is about.”

“Of course I do.” 

“Yubin…”

“Yes, love.”

“I love you. And I am sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, you are who you are. Just know that we are always here for you. And, I love you too.” 


End file.
